A Day Without You
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka went to visit her mom in Tokyo Japan, leaving Soul all alone. But now, they miss each other and wonder what the other will do in their absence. R


**A Day Without You**

Soul:

"Ughhhh, Blair go away!"

"Why are you so mad nya? Maka's gone and we could have so much fun!"

"I said go away! I'm not interested."

"Fine nya! I'm going shopping." Blair finally got up and left me alone. I really was a grump whenever Maka was gone, but I couldn't help it. I knew she wanted to visit her mother in Tokyo, but I'm going insane! There's no one to pick on, even Blackstar and Tsubaki have missions, and Kid, Liz, and Patty are on a cruise for eight days. "What am I supposed to do!?"

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Maka!"

"Ya, everything's fine why? Oh, you're gonna stay longer? Ok, ya that's fine."

"Ok, talk to you later, bye."

Click.

"Ughhhh! So uncool to lie!"

I wish she could see how I feel, but I can't tell her without looking like an idiot and totally uncool. Hmmmm, I guess I could look around and find some entertainment. I strolled out of bed and into her perfectly pink room. I looked at her drawers and found some entertaining objects. But after I got bored with that, I flopped down on her bed and took in her scent.

"Mmmm, smells like Maka. Huhhh, I wish I didn't lie."

Maka:

"Huhhh, Momma he didn't care."

"What? Impossible, I know that boy has liked you since the first instant you two met."

"Ya? You think."

"I know. Trust me, go back and see how happy he'll be, I've had a great time with you for the past week. I think that boy's been through enough alone time."

"I think you're right."

"Mmhmm, distance makes the heart grown fonder, but too much makes him impatient."

We both giggled at the thought.

"Thanks for everything Momma, I had a great time."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you to."

We gave a goodbye hug and I was off, just as scheduled. I left Tokyo at nine o'clock and would be back home by noon.

"Hmm, I sure did miss Soul. I hope he likes the gifts I bought him."

I look in to my tote bag and find his new set of red and black headphones along with a CD of his favorite band autographed by them with a personal note attached, which I dared not to read, as I promised them, and his final gift. The one I was most proud of, I made it myself, sort of. Well I bought the black leather bike gloves and added his name in silver thread on them. "Soul" on one hand and "Eater on the other. I put them on and thought of him, a tear began to run down my face. I didn't know why I just, missed him so much. My bare fingers twirled around as I poked at my knuckles.

"Cool." I breathed.

"These were made for him."

"Miss, would you like anything?" The flight intendant suddenly appeared.

"Do you have pocky?"

"Yes. Chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla."

"Chocolate and strawberry please."

"Of course, here you are."

"Thank you."

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Death City in approximately one hour ahead of schedule. I hope all of you enjoy the rest of you weekend."

"Wow!" I was so thrilled.

I hoped off the plane, got my luggage and found a cab, he got me to our apartment and I ran up the stairs, thrust the door open and ran in.

"I'm home!"

Soul:

I thought I heard something, but I ignored it and continued sleeping.

"Hmmm, Maka, behave yourself. Hmm." Little did I know that my meister arrived earlier than expected and to top it off, she caught me in my act. Her underwear drawer was raided and they were thrown all over the place, but mostly on her bed where I was laying on top of them, her journal was read through and opened on her desk, and I was on her bed sound asleep, drooling on her pillow and talking in my sleep about one thing I didn't want her to know yet; my true feelings towards her.

"Mmmm, Maka, I love you too." I puckered my lips and was shocked at the set of lips that met mine in reality.

"Morning sunshine! Or should I say afternoon?"

"Maka!?" I shot my eyes open and sat up.

"I can explain."

"Oh really? Well if you wanted to see my panties you could've just asked."  
"Really?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Lift your skirt."

"Soul!"

She gave me a little slap, but just out of embarrassment.

"Well it was worth a try."

"Hrmm, you're helping me pick this up."

"Yes ma'am!" I began to pick up the delicates and shoved them in her drawer.

"No Soul, just forget it. I'll do it. Go put on a shirt ok?"

I could tell she was frustrated.

"Sorry Maka."

"Hmm? No it's fine, I just have jetlag, and I'm kinda tired."

She yawned her cute little yawn and stretched out, exposing her perfect torso. Her pink tank top and white cardigan looked adorable on her, and that denim miniskirt was killing me. I looked down her toned and curvy legs and noticed her black converse clashed her outfit. She was in a hurry.

"Stop staring!"

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful."

"What?"

I picked her up and took her over to her bed. And before she could say another word I kissed her over and over again until she grabbed my face and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Dang that was hot! I moved in sync with her and took the lead. She began to kick her shoes off and threw her cardigan down. I began to unzip her skirt as she threw her tank top to the ground. Her clothes were on the floor, but our lips never left each other. We didn't do it, but what we did do was pretty awesome. We made out for about three hours before we feel asleep, well rather Maka broke away and fell asleep on me, and I tucked her in. I managed to wiggle out and folded her clothes and put them away accordingly just like I found them. I also brought her bags in and unpacked for her. It was only four o'clock, to early for me to go to bed, so I had to do something. I found her tote bag with my name on a small bag inside it; I couldn't help but look through it to find the gifts she got for me. I almost, ALMOST started tearing up when I saw the CD and gloves, and the headphones were pretty awesome too! I read the note and chuckled:

"Mate, don't lose this one! She's quite the catch! Good luck." –Jamiroquai

They all signed it along with the CD. She was such a great . . . what is she to me? My meister. My best friend. My Maka. My EVERYTHING. And I realized how lonely I truly was, because a day without Maka was like a day without the sun, no light, no energy, and no joy.

"Soul?"

She stirred in her sleep, so adorable.

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come here! It's cold under the sheets! And bring the pocky!"

"OK!"

That was the best night of my life, we fought over the pocky with our mouths of course and made out on and off.

"Maka?"

"Ya?"

"Promise me you'll try not to go anywhere without me."

"Ok, same here."

"Ya, I promise."

Because a day without Maka is like a day with out the sun:

No light. No energy. And no joy.


End file.
